codetotaldramarealityfandomcom-20200214-history
Aelita Schaeffer-Hopper (Stones)
Aelita Hopper/Stones is a human-turned virtual being, and the daughter of Franz Hopper. She is the only girl in Lyoko (as only one exists), one of the members of Team Lyoko. What makes her so particular and different is that Aelita wasn't always human. In fact, she lived in a virtual world called Lyoko, and as the main guardian of this virtual world, she was linked to it. When Jeremie turned on the Supercomputer he revealed the existence of Lyoko - and Aelita and X.A.N.A. along with it. Appearance Aelita's hair is pink on Lyoko as well as the real world. Aelita wears different outfits at different times on Earth. Her daytime/outside outfit in the first season is a maroon skirt, yellow shirt and a dark pink jacket shown in the "Aelita's arrival on Earth" picture. In the second season, she wears a dark pink jumper dress over a light pink hooded long sleeved shirt with two fuzzy pull strings and pink knee boots. Her night clothes consist of white socks (sometimes; almost aways she goes barefoot) and an over sized pink t-shirt with a red letter A on the front. On Lyoko, her ears are pointed, like an elf's. Her left ear has a small dangle earring that looks like a fishing lure. Her Lyoko ID card shows a picture of her face and body as do the rest of them. She also has light pink, maroon-edged sleeves cut off from her shirt (in fact, they only cover the lower arms). She is in 8th grade for Seasons 1-2 and in 9th through Seasons 3-4. In Season 1 she is 12 (being skipped ahead). In Seasons 2-4 she is 13 (though it mentions in episode 37 that she is still 12). In Code Total Drama Reality two years later she is 16, physically the youngest of the New Lyoko Warriors but she is actually much older since she spent a decade in Lyoko before the supercomputer was found by Jeremy Personality Aelita is intelligent beyond her years, shows kindness and compassion towards her friends, but is also quick-witted; she is good at making up insults for Sissi (as seen in Unchartered Territory) and good at outsmarting monsters on Lyoko. However, as the youngest of the five children, she is also the most naive; during her first encounters with Earth her feelings were easily hurt and she was easily swayed by others, most notably Sissi. With the support of her friends she adapts to her new environment quickly however, and her maturity progresses throughout the series. Aelita always blushes when she talks about something secretive with Jeremie and her. She is Jeremie's love interest. She loves music and is a great D.J because her father used to play piano for her. Being a talented D.J, the Subdigitals decided for her to do concerts. Such as in episode Music Soothes the Savage Beast. She also played tunes at a school dance in episode Final Mix. William stated that she was really incredible. After her friends are captured and the first TD Lyoko Warriors join up with her Aelita plays the role of the team's leader due to her knowledge and experience of Lyoko. She is usually the one to come up with the plans which the others have no trouble following and is one of the few people to keep her laptop and cellphone on in case of an attack. She is kind to everyone in the group, looks out for their wellbeing and sometimes takes part in their activities. DJ describes Aelita being able to get on anyone's good side, including Eva's. History Season 1 When first introduced in season 1, Aelita is believed to be a form of artificial intelligence trapped in the world of Lyoko. She and the rest of the Lyoko Warriors bond quickly and most of the season is spent trying to materialise her on Earth so that she can live as a human. Until then, she acts as guardian to Lyoko and is permanently linked to it, unable to devirtualise like her companions; so if she loses all of her life points or falls in to the digital sea, she will be lost forever. Aelita is the only one who can stop X.A.N.A.'s attacks before they do any serious damage on Earth by deactivating his towers using the code: Lyoko. This requires her to survive through all of X.A.N.A.'s plots and his monsters, meaning most of the time she is fairly helpless on her own. The task is made more difficult since Aelita, at this point in the series, has yet to develop attacking powers of her own, and is only able to use her "Creativity" - a power allowing her to alter or create new parts to the terrain on Lyoko. However, when the going gets tough, she has the wit and cunning to be able to outwit X.A.N.A. and his monsters, a skill that has helped the others on many an occasion. Whilst Jeremie, Odd, Yumi and Ulrich are busy on Earth Aelita spends her time patrolling Lyoko to check for any signs of danger and X.A.N.A.'s activity. She is able to control communications and get in touch with Jeremie if there are any problems. In the towers, Aelita can use the computer systems to access not only data in Lyoko but data on Earth as well, often admitting to doing research on human life in her spare time. After weeks of hard work, finally, Jeremie found one way to materialize Aelita: the Code Earth. Aelita generally finds Earth life fascinating, although with a little trouble adjusting. With the great help of her friends, Aelita tries to start her brand new life: she lives at Yumi's home as a pen-friend from Japan, known as Aelita Lyoko, and she attends Kadic Academy, as Odd's cousin from Holland. Before materialization, X.A.N.A. found the way to implement something that looks like a virus inside Aelita. This virus permanently links her to the supercomputer, and it appears that there is no way to turn it off without killing Aelita at the same time, despite that being the group's main aim throughout the series. Season 2 The second season of Code Lyoko is focused mainly on Aelita and her materialisation. After X.A.N.A.'s last attack that returned her to Lyoko for a while, Jérémie succeed to program a Super Scan so that she could return to Earth. Now Aelita is known as Aelita Stones at Kadic Academy, and is yet again Odd's cousin (from Canada this time) and is enrolled as a boarder. However, it appears that Aelita has some mind and memory problems: she feels like she had already lived here, on Earth, even if it's theoretically impossible. Plagued by hallucinations she aims to discover their sources and eventually the group is led to an abandoned house in the forest near the academy, called The Hermitage. Several times, these bizarre visions become nightmares, even causing problems for Aelita at school. Aelita's visions became the key to the mystery of X.A.N.A. and the supercomputer as it was slowly revealed during the series that the owner of the Hermitage, a Franz Hopper, was the creator of X.A.N.A., as well as a professor at Kadic Academy a long time ago. They also discover a small doll, doll that Aelita recognised: "Mister Pück". This doll carried the key that linked the heroes to Franz Hopper's encrypted diary. During this time, X.A.N.A. changes strategy - using the activated towers, he attempts to lure Aelita to Lyoko to try and steal her memories via a Scyphozoa. Most of the season is spent trying to free Aelita from the 'virus' implanted in her by X.A.N.A., which required the heroes to traverse through the Carthage territory, or the 5th sector, to gain access to X.A.N.A.'s own data. Although information is retrieved, no headway is made to help Aelita and it is discovered that rather than her having gained a virus, she was in fact missing a fragment of herself. This fragment was keeping her linked to the supercomputer. An attempt is made to retrieve it but she is eventually led into a trap where her memories are stolen and she is, effectively, killed. It is Franz Hopper that saves Aelita's life and restores all of her past memories, revealing to the world that she is of human origin. Franz Hopper's diary is decoded and it is revealed that Aelita is the daughter of Franz Hopper, who at the time of the supercomputer's creation was being pursued by the 'Men in Black'. To escape, he virtualised himself and Aelita on Lyoko, where they were attacked by X.A.N.A. It is also stated that Aelita in fact holds the keys to Lyoko. Eventually, to save himself and his daughter's memories, Hopper is forced to turn the supercomputer off to contain X.A.N.A., effectively trapping themselves in the virtual world. Season 3 In season 3, Aelita gains her new power "Energy Field" which is a ball of pink energy that aelita throws at enemies, not having to hit the XANA symbol she can destroy any monster but the mega tank because the mega tank has a big shell. Also the Scyphozoa returns and whenever it captures aelita it implants XANA information transforming her into a XANA fied victim. Under XANA's control she will either try to jump into the digital sea or enter the XANA code in the way tower therefore destroying the sector Season 4 In Season 4, Aelita gains the ability to sprout wing from her shoulders by waving her hand over her bracelet. X.A.N.A. changes strategies again now that he has William under his control. He uses William to stun Aelita and then drop her in the digital sea, making Franz Hopper appear in the form of a pink floating orb to save her. He then attacks Franz Hopper in an attempt to destroy him. Code Total Drama Reality After shutting down the supercomputer Aelita and the others lived a normal live for two years before they discovered the horrible truth that XANA was not destroyed but succeeded in faking his death. They arrived at the factory to find everything had been reactivated after XANA had sent them a message revealing that he was still alive. They arrived in Lyoko but it had changed and was nothing like they remembered with new and more powerful monsters. XANA had taken the chance and captured Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, William, and had a spectre possess Jeremy using it to send him to his Carbon Copy. Aelita was left alone and forced to come up with ways to rescue her friends from XANA’s grasp. XANA sent a Tarantula after her and she was almost killed when she was saved by Bridgette, Gwen, LeShawna, Geoff, and DJ. After destroying the monster she brought them to the factory where they helped her in deactivating the tower and becoming the New Lyoko Warriors. Since then Aelita is usually the Team Leader because of her experience and knowledge on Lyoko and XANA. Relationships Jeremie Belpois At first, Aelita just contacted the team during attacks, but by Big Bug, Aelita seemingly grew fond of talking to Jeremie on a daily basis about his life. Jeremie also constantly made hints that he really liked talking to her. Their deep romantic feelings for each other grow even stronger during the series, but the first obvious signs came during Cruel Dilemma and Frontier. After living on Earth for two years Aelita and Jeremie are in a relationship, having gone on several dates before XANA's return. Odd Della Robbia Although Odd tends to just treat her like 'one of the gang', he and Aelita have a good friendship. Their dynamic was explored in the episode Replika, during which they have an argument that hinders their progress on Lyoko. They both realise their mistakes however and make up in order to prevent the factory from being discovered by Herb and Nicholas. Yumi Ishiyama As the only girls in the group, Yumi and Aelita form a close bond. Like normal female best friends they tend to share stories and gossip, as seen best in Common Interest. Lyoko Form *'ID Card': Aelita's card shows a pink, up-side-down Eye of XANA. *'Health': 100 Life Points *'Weapons': **Energy field- Given in Straight to Heart, ''Aelita can send small deep pink electric spheres of pure energy. They are slower than Odd's arrows, but they don't need to hit X.A.N.A.'s eye on a monster to be effective. These energy spheres can also act as a narrow shield when she places them together. While as a specter on Earth they are a yellowish orange in color surrounded with a red aura and act very similar to bolts of electricity. They are ten times stronger and ten times more powerful than on Lyoko. For example one energy field can cause a huge destructive explosion that destroys half of X.A.N.A. 's monsters where as on Lyoko her energy fields can only destroy one monster at a time. They can become a temporary shield of yellowish-colored pure energy if the need arises. ** Plasma Beam: An upgraded version of the Energy Field the plasma beam is even more powerful. It is a concentrated beam of energy that can destroy almost any it touches. *'Lyoko Powers': **Creativity - This power allows Aelita to modify the terrain of Lyoko or create invulnerable clones of herself. While energized as a polymorphic specter on Earth her creativity is much stronger, capable of cracking computer codes and opening sealed doors. It's been stated that each use of her power halves her current Life Point total, so she cannot consistently call upon it. **Second Sight - Aelita, due to her connection to Lyoko, can see things that X.A.N.A. has made invisible. In the fourth season due to the digital enhancements given by Jeremy her "second sight" is greatly heightened and strengthened to higher levels. It now enables Aelita to sense X.A.N.A.'s emotions and feelings wherever he may be on Lyoko. ** Code: Angel: This code allows Aelita to access to the Keys to Lyoko inside of her allowing her to become the strongest Lyoko Warrior rivalled possibly only by XANA. She can access the skills and powers of other Lyoko Warriors past or present and can fly without the need of her wings after the keys upgraded her character. It upgraded her character form and allowed her more powerful energy attacks and can even shape her energy fields into weapons. ** Flight: After being upgrade by Code: Angel she doesn’t need wings anymore and can simply fly without needing anything to activate her flight ability. *'Vehicle': Aelita technically has no separate vehicle, but sometimes shares the vehicles with her fellow Lyoko warriors. The overbike with Ulrich, the overboard with Odd and the overwing with Yumi. In the digital sea she is the driver and the one who pilots the Skidbladnir . **Angel Wings - while not an actual vehicle, are what Aelita uses as a vehicle. She gained these wings in episode two of the fourth season ''Double Take along with her new outfit. She is also the pilot of the Skid. If Aelita is hit by a laser while in flight the angel wings will disappear. To activate them she has to simply wave her hand over the star-shaped bracelet on her right wrist. They enable her to fly through the air at incredible speeds similar to Ulrich's Super Sprint. They also allow her to carry one other person. For example, Yumi in Double Take, and Odd in Kadic Bombshell. Trivia *Aelita uses a scooter while traveling to the Factory in the sewers. She also has a mobile phone for herself. *It seems all the things she owns have been bought for her by Jeremie, whom she refers to as her "meal ticket". *Like X.A.N.A., Aelita has the power to strike out at the real world. In Ghost Channel, Aelita ordered the pipes in the boiler room to destruct, allowing Jeremie to elude Jim and Mr. Delmas. Unlike XANA, Aelita doesn't require a tower to create such attacks because she makes her own rules, giving her a certain advantage. It is unknown why she doesn't use it to counter X.A.N.A.'s attacks. *When Aelita was a child, she had a doll named Mister Pück. This same doll would be used by her father to hide the key to a locker containing his diary. *Aelita is an excellent DJ, and knows how to play the piano, thanks to her father. **Aelita's DJ skills were shown once again when she was chosen by Chris of the Subdigitals to be their opening act in Crash Course. *In the episode New Order, Odd tells Jim that Aelita is from Canada. This is another mind trick, but Jim is so stupid that he actually believes it this time. *Aelita is the 1st person other than Yumi to use her Tessen Fans in Attack of the Zombies. * The name 'Aelita' means "Voice Of Protection", a possible reference to her singing when using her Creativity. * In Saint Valentine's Day, the necklace she got from X.A.N.A. possessed her without the need of the Scyphozoa. * When posessed by X.A.N.A., Aelita is only ever defeated and devirtualised once; by Yumi, in The Secret. * Aelita shares her English voice actress with Jeremie. * Other people can activate Aelita's wings for her - seen in one episode when Odd fires a lazer arrow at her bracelet, which releases her wings to save her. * Like X.A.N.A., she gets hurt when Lyoko is in any way damaged, as seen in'' Common Interest.'' * Aelita has several last names, but of course, only one is real. When Yumi asked her parents if Aelita could stay with them, she said that her last name was Lyoko out of panic. Later in season 2, when Moonscoop bought the show, they decided that Aelita would stay at Kadic, and decided that her last name would be Stones, as Aelita said, "Like the Rock Band." When the group found out that Franz Hopper is her father, they then made a false conclusion that Hopper is her last name, which was then proved wrong when they discovered that Hopper is her mother's maiden name, which Franz Hopper used as a cover name. They now know that Schaeffer is her true last name. * Category:Characters Category:Lyoko Warriors